Visiones de bebé
by Mina-the-owl
Summary: Pues eso, Harry tiene un accidente antes del atauque de Voldemort en Halloween de 1981 y como resultado tiene una visión de todo lo que ocurre en los libros. Es un primer capitulo para que alguien lo continue, o yo misma dios sabe cuando.


**Hola, hace relativamente poco puse un challenge y aún no he obtenido resultados visibles, así que he decidido escribir un posible primer capítulo para ver si a alguien le gusta continuar la idea, si no lo dejaré colgado hasta acabar el resto de mis fics.**

Lily Potter estaba preparando el desayuno, era la mañana de navidad, y la primera navidad de su hijo Harry, ella estaba feliz, su hijo iba a recibir varios peluches y una escoba infantil, sí, al final su marido la había convencido para que dejara que Sirius le hiciese el regalo.

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Lily oyó algo caer por las escaleras y luego nada, la pelirroja salió corriendo de la cocina, Harry estaba empezando a caminar y siempre se sentía atraído hacia las escaleras, sus temores se confirmaron cuando vio el pequeño cuerpecito de su hijo al pie de la escalera, inmóvil.

-¡HARRY!- la joven mamá se arrodilló junto a su hijo buscando rápidamente su pulso, respiró aliviada al encontrarlo, pero su nerviosismo resurgió cuando al cogerle en brazos noto el tacto de la sangre que salía de su cabecita, en estado de pánico hizo lo único que se le ocurrió-¡JAMES!

El hombre en cuestión había estado durmiendo disfrutando del día de fiesta, pero al grito de su esposa se despertó rápidamente temiendo un ataque, la profecía sobre su hijo era un pensamiento constante para él, ahora vivía en un continuo estado de temor.

Cuando desde arriba de las escaleras vio a su mujer sujetando a su pequeño hijo mirándole con una desesperación absoluta y con su mano ensangrentada en la cabeza de su hijo su mundo se vino abajo.

-No-susurró-no, Harry no, por favor.

Sus ojos ya estaban humedeciéndose cuando su esposa le habló.

-James, llama a Pomfrey, Harry se ha caído y no despierta.

James sintió como un gran peso se le quitaba de encima, su hijo no estaba muerto, bueno al menos, no todavía. Salió de su ensimismamiento de forma brusca y fue hacia la chimenea, mientras en su cabeza no dejaba de rogar por que su hijo estuviera perfectamente.

Cinco minutos más tarde Madam Pomfrey estaba en la casa. Lily seguía en la misma posición balanceándose ligeramente y susurrando al oído de su hijo.

-Todo va a salir bien Harry-le decía-Pomfrey te curará y volveras a hacer travesuras. Te daremos tus regalos y volarás en tu escoba nueva…

-Lily querida,-la interrumpió la enfermera-¿me dejas verle?

-Claro.

La sanadora estuvo veinte minutos tratándole en la habitación del pequeño. Finalmente abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a sus preocupados padres.

-Lily, James, Harry tiene una gran fractura en el cráneo, pero se curará, como es un bebé no podía simplemente fijarla, eso no le habría dejado crecer. Así que he tenido que ponerle en un sueño curativo. Eso significa que se curará el solo mientras duerme, pero no sé cuánto tiempo puede durar el proceso, probablemente algunas semanas, quizá un mes. Lo único que teneis que hacer mientras esté dormido es darle esta poción una vez al día, eso lo mantendrá sano, es como si comiera e hiciera todo lo que tiene que hacer, lo único que no hace es lavarlo, así que también tendréis que bañarle.

-Está bien madam, gracias por todo.-dijo James al ver que Lily no iba a responder.

Cuando la enfermera se hubo marchado Lily abrazó a James con todas sus fuerzas.

-Oh, James, no puedo creerlo, Harry…

-Lo sé cariño, pero se pondrá bien.

-Se perderá su primera navidad.

-No, la pospondremos para cuando despierte.-Lily le miró con lágrimas en los ojos y asintió-Todo estará bien.

Cuando Harry había quedado inconsciente los observadores del tiempo habían discutido sobre si era propició o no revelarle acontecimientos futuros. Los observadores eran los únicos seres mágicos capaces de ver la historia tal y como había sido planeada en un principio, muchas veces se lamentaban de no poder evitar el dolor que se iba a dar y en algunas raras situaciones eran capaces de enviar imágenes a alguien para tratar de cambiarlas. Pero eran escasos momentos, para cambiar algo completamente necesitaban que alguien estuviese dormido durante un largo periodo de tiempo y así poder enviarle la historia completa. Podían contar con los dedos de una mano la cantidad de veces que habían podido hacer algo así. Ahora, con el sueño de el pequeño Harry James Potter tenían una oportunidad de oro, ¿el problema? Siendo alguien tan pequeño solo podría recordar la visión durante un año.

Aún así decidieron llevar a cabo el plan y mostrarle a Harry lo que el destino tenía previsto durante sus próximos diecisiete años de vida.

Harry vio como el hombre malo tiraba la luz verde a su mamá y a él, vio como tenía que vivir con sus tios y su primo que no le querían, vio como el hombre malo volvió porque quería una piedra y él le paraba, vio como Ginny estaba tirada en el suelo y no le contestaba, vio como entendía a las serpientes, vio a su tío Siri muy sucio y le asustaba, vio a su tío Remi haciendo de lobo a la luna redonda, vio como su tío Petey era malvado, vio como tenía que volar con un dragón persiguiéndole, vio como le ataban a una tumba para que volviese el hombre malo, vio como el malo Petey tiraba la luz verde mala a su amigo Cedric, vio a sus papas un ratito, vio a unos monstruos que querían darle un beso a su primo Dudley, vio como una mujer mala empujaba a su tío Siri y su tío no volvia, vio como el director le enseñaba al hombre malo de pequeño y como el profesor de los castigos tiraba la luz verde mala al director, vio como el y sus amigos se escondían en el bosque, vio como buscaban las cosas malas del hombre malo, vio como volvían al colegio y se peleaban con luces, vio como iba al bosque para que el hombre malo le tirara la luz verde mala y vio como ganaba al hombre malo. Harry James Potter sin haber cumplido todavía el año de edad, vio todos esos horrores y muchos más, vio absolutamente todo lo que le esperaba en los próximos diecisiete años y no le gustó.

Harry James Potter después de un mes de estar dormido despertó llorando.

**Ahora tengo ganas de continuar, jo, no es justo, me he dicho a mi misma que no hasta que acabe las otras. Así que por favor, continuad por mí o no podré resistir la tentación. Si no sabeis por donde tirar preguntadme, tengo varias ideas. **


End file.
